


248

by Stutterclock



Series: Foolin around [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, everybody involved is very much into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stutterclock/pseuds/Stutterclock
Summary: Modern AU in which Tamer and Tiso share their spicy life with a solid following online. The two take things to a new level and schedule a very special live stream.
Relationships: God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Series: Foolin around [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	248

**Author's Note:**

> haha whoopsie

"And that would wrap things up. Any more questions on that matter?"

The setup was simple, the screen showing what the webcam saw, which was Tamer and Tiso sitting next to each other, the section showing them chest and up. Next to it a window for the still rather lively chat.  
Tiso's hands were balled into tight fists against his thighs as the couple gave their viewers some time to post after establishing their plans and basic rules. Tiso had stopped reading a good while ago, letting Tamer pretty much do the moderating and only sometimes adding things, but now as he looked again and  
saw the number of viewers and the ever-scrolling chat another wave of heat washed through him; a weird mix of erotic expectation and pride.  
There was especially one message sent in chat over and over again:

'I can't wait!'

"Very well," Tamer said with a grin and sense of finality. "Within the coming hour I will update the document with the ground rules and send out emails to you with an invitation link. We're gonna do some preparations, and if nothing changes, show starts at 11. Looking forward to seeing you there!"  
Tiso mimicked the small wave Tamer gave before she hit the button to disconnect. As soon as the screen showed that they were offline Tiso deflated a bit with a shaky sigh, slouching in his chair. Tamer leaned over to press a kiss against his face. She nuzzled him a little and that was enough to prompt him to move towards her, moving his hands into her lap and leaning into her as she kissed him again with a happy hum.  
"Nervous?" she asked and Tiso nodded.  
"Very."  
"If it gets too much you can always call the quits, alright?"  
Tiso nodded again. "I know."

For months already they had been sharing pictures in forums, their creativity and openness quickly amassing a considerate following. To open a donation pool for their fans to send money to and suggest and request content had been Tamer's idea and Tiso was immediately hooked on it. The concept took off much better than they both expected, growing their following rapidly.  
The feedback they'd receive on the pictures they'd provide for their paying supporters was a failsafe way to get Tiso riled up and he grew more and more excited for and during the photoshoots they'd have to create new content.  
The idea of streaming live video had been pitched by a fan actually and after some consultation and looking into the how to's, Tiso had enthusiastically agreed that that could be the most fun they'd ever had.

"Want me to get you prettied up for your fans?" Tamer asked quietly against his jaw, both hands on his knees, rubbing into the shell there and making Tiso flex his legs into the touch more. He was already getting worked up just from knowing what they had planned for the night.

  
They were still offline, but the screen already showed them what their viewers would be able to see once they went life. Tamer had already sent out the emails with the link to the stream and the ground rules. The chat was still locked, so the link to their rules and a friendly greeting and summary of what was planned was the only thing in there. But the view count was already going even though nothing was being broadcasted yet. There were almost 30 people waiting ahead of time, eager to watch them, and it had Tiso's heart racing.  
Seeing himself on the screen did only add to it; his arms were bound behind his back and legs spread apart, his cock hard and standing proudly, out of both anticipation and nervousness. Not too extreme a setup from what he and Tamer did together on a regular basis but having that unblinking lens of the webcam aimed at him and knowing that people would be watching, people would be paying to see certain things done to him, amplified it all.  
Tamer was at the PC, checking the sound in a different program.  
"Want to say something real quick, love?" she prompted and Tiso perked up.  
"Like what?" he asked, voice shaking slightly and breath heavy.  
"Good enough already," she smirked and got up to move to where Tiso sat tied up and spread out, shuffling to sit behind him, her legs draped over his spread ones, framing his pelvis from the back.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked while rubbing her hands over his arms, his sides, his chest. Feeling him lose all tension under her touch was a good sign.  
"...hot," Tiso pressed out with a small laugh and Tamer responded with a quite giggle herself.  
"Damn right. I'm gonna need you to help me with a final soundcheck," Tamer whispered and Tiso nodded.  
Raising her hands back up toward his head, one gently closed around his neck, forcing his chin up, while the other moved even higher, grabbing hold of one of his feelers, stroking it slowly base to tip. Tiso let out a long and low moan and his dick visibly jumped at the stimulation.  
"Looks good… that mic was well worth the money," Tamer commented as she rolled the antenna between her claws until Tiso's voice grew louder, only then did she let go of him and crawled off the bed.  
She kneeled down in front of him, stroking his face tenderly and looking at him with a dopey yet warm smile not much different from his.  
"Ready to go live?"

  
Even though Tamer took it slow, her touches light and almost chaste, Tiso's body felt like it was on fire immediately. As soon as they had lifted the lock from the chat it had exploded with messages; ramblings of excited anticipation, words of eager encouragement and walls of emojis that made very clear, what the viewers were here for.  
Tamer had let out a quiet chuckle at Tiso's expression, reading the ever-scrolling messages, face flushed and lips parted only a little, his tongue darting out to not have them turn too dry from his panting.  
When the chat slowed down a little, Tamer shifted closer, pressing a little harder into his plating as she raked her claws down his chest, Tiso arching back against her and moaning softly. Immediately the audience jumped back to life, the chat littered with pleas for him to be more vocal, for Tamer to treat him a little rougher.  
Tamer looked straight into the camera with a smile that wasn't devilish but definitely mischievous. As Tiso looked at the stream window it seemed as if Tamer was locking eyes with him like that, almost as if they were sitting in front of a mirror - a mirror with a crowd of by now more than 150 faceless viewers behind it, watching closely.

"No worries, you will get to hear him a whole lot more soon enough," Tamer chuckled. "And remember, any donation above 5 geo will get special attention."

It hardly took a minute before the first more significant donation was dropped anonymously and Tiso exhaled long and shakily as he read the request.  
"More scratching, huh?" Tamer said in a playful singsong. "You clearly know what's good, anon."  
Tiso gasped as Tamer pressed her claws into his chest again, raking down slowly. He arched into the burning feeling with a groan, enticing her to repeat the motion once she reached his pelvis.  
It hardly took a while until Tiso was shivering and whimpering, leaning into her heavily, Tamer continuously dragging her claws over him, and whispering sweet things into his ear for only him to hear.  
Before she was satisfied, another popup with a chime notified them of another donation, asking her "to bite him too if he likes this so much". Shortly after the same chime rang out again, begging Tiso to be louder. He had barely enough time to swallow hard before Tamer expertly indulged both requests at once, sinking her teeth into his shoulder and sucking hard. Tiso was twisting in her hold, groaning, and gasping, but Tamer's grip offered no escape, what Tiso wasn't going for anyway.  
The chat was going haywire, text scrolling so fast one could only catch some of the posts anymore. Plus Tiso got increasingly more distracted and after a while just completely sank back against Tamer, his attention fully on her ministrations.

It was insane how much people were into the whole thing. Now that the show was finally properly started, higher donations with requests came in on a semi regular. Tiso had no mind to read them anymore and didn't need to anyway. He would hear the chime, Tamer's playful hum and then she would do something new and fantastic to him, sometimes commenting on it a little. The sequence was so reliable that Tiso was conditioned in no time. As soon as a donation came in with that tell-tale jingle his breath hitched, his chest grew tighter and hotter and his cock, desperate for attention twitched in visual anticipation.  
Tamer had done wonderful things to him under the instruction of their viewers. His shoulders thrummed with residual pain from the biting, his back and chest were on fire and riddled with scratches, and his antennae flicking weakly as she rubbed the thin stalks between her fingers, combing through the delicate hairs with the tips of her claws occasionally.  
Tiso felt like he was floating in bliss, the stimulation having levelled into a mind numbing high, pushing him closer to climax ever so slowly and had him writhing, desperate for release. Another chime had Tiso whimpering and Tamer tutted, mostly at the screen.  
"That's sad that you're in a hurry, anon. But I think we can provide." She then nuzzled into Tiso's neck from behind, quietly asking "What do you say, pet? 30 geo enough to see you cum for your fans?"  
The reasonable part of his mind thought the sum to be ridiculously low, however that thought was drowned out by the throbbing want in his entire body and Tiso immediately bucked his pelvis up into nothing.  
"Was that the donation, or do I have to pay that, because good gods, I would," he slurred out, earning him a small laugh from his partner.  
"Very well then, you're lucky for your timing, anon," Tamer said as she reached around and firmly wrapped her fingers around Tiso's dripping shaft, right under the flushed head of it.  
Tiso immediately squirmed. Tamer's fingers weren't cold, but they still felt freezing against his burning erection. Still he bucked desperately, craving friction and Tamer was quick to oblige.  
It took her only a couple of firm strokes and Tiso was moaning openly. More donations came in and as Tiso cracked one eye open, he read that they were begging Tamer to not stop until he came undone. Quite a few donations poured in, all more or less with the same request and for a second Tiso could not help but see the parallel between this and being on stage with horny audience members waving money at you, so you grind against the pole harder. There was no pole but still Tiso had no problem grinding and with only a couple more thrusts and a squeeze from Tamer's fingers and Tiso toppled over the edge, spilling his seed mostly over his own abdomen. Even afterwards she continued to rub him in slow and lazy strokes, spreading his mess all over his erection, letting him come down slowly, heavily leaning into her.  
"You really have been looking forward to this, love," Tamer muttered, circling the tip, already dripping again, with one finger.  
"Chat says you're cute when you're so eager."  
Tiso groaned and shivered slightly. His eyes were too glassy to read the chat anymore so he had to take her word for it. However the font in the next donation popup was big enough and read:  
"Queen stay right where you are and bite your man until he's screaming."  
Tamer laughed. "You people have no patience."  
Moments later Tiso felt her fangs scrape against his shoulder and he invitingly tilted his head. If their viewers wanted things to move rough and fast, he was more than willing. He was used to playing rough and Tamer had absolutely no issues going hard either. So when she bit down she was hardly holding back and Tiso wailed without any restraint, the pain so sudden and sharp. It was entirely possible that he had clipped the audio of the stream but at the same time he didn't really care. And neither did Tamer who riddled his shoulders with bitemarks and hickeys until the ping of another donation caught her attention.  
Breathing heavily Tiso blinked his eyes into focus to read the request on stream, his eyes immediately going wide with lust.  
"A blindfold, huh?" Tamer smirked. "The problem with that is, that he won't be able to read your comments anymore... But it doesn't look as if he's paying that much attention to them anymore anyway."  
Tiso whimpered in somewhat guilty self-awareness.  
"But I think it sounds fun. Don't you?"  
Tiso nodded eagerly. 

After that the requests came at a steady pace. After maybe one and a half hour Tiso was shaking and panting heavily, sometimes a whimper escaping him, already close to his about twelfth orgasm. He could hardly spill anything anymore and his core was caught in a permanent buzzing tingle.  
Tamer sat next to him, nuzzling kisses against his neck and gently stroking his leg as he trembled.  
"You can always call it off whenever you've had enough," she reminded him quietly and Tiso whined.  
"Not yet, please," he moaned and Tamer chuckled, licking at a tear that actually seeped through from under the blindfold.  
"The people love you, pet. You're so good and I'm so happy to be able to share you…"  
It was more her tone of voice that washed through him in a fresh wave of need and less her words. It took his mind significant effort to pull out of the heavy fog of bliss when she asked "Want to know how many people are watching you shiver and moan right now?"  
Tiso bit his lip, his hips bucking ever so slightly.  
"248. That's a lot of eyes on you, pet."  
Tiso responded with a very guttural moan, bucking urgently until Tamer showed mercy, making a tight ring out of her thumb and index finger for Tiso to fuck into until he came again, his seed a pathetic dribble and his voice a desperate sob.  
It was insane how much people were into it. The feedback was fantastic, supportive, and positive, if not incredibly thirsty.  
"They love you," Tamer whispered. "They say you sound so cute when you're overwhelmed like that." She interrupted herself with a quiet laugh. "The user Shadowinthedeep said they'd pay to lick you clean... And now the chat is actually discussing if this mess isn't a better look on you…"  
Tiso was out of breath and too weak to keep thrusting but Tamer had him covered and pinched and pulled against the tip of his cock gently while licking one antenna, long limp and jittery from being sucked and pulled on so much.  
"User Stareyeyed says they never got off this many times in a row, but they don't want to stop watching."  
Tiso's head rolled forward in defeat, his tongue lolling out of his mouth ever so slightly. He was a cum stained, sweating, drooling mess.  
"What do you say, chat, he looks pretty done. I'd say the man deserves a break."  
Tiso meekly shook his head and Tamer laughed hard.  
"Daddywithlongerlegs says 'I say I go into triple digits to have you tape a vibe to his dick and leave the camera rolling for another 30 minutes'. What do you say, Tiso?"  
Tiso hiccupped on broken moans.  
"Please," he sobbed. "Yes, please!"  
Seconds later the chime indicating another donation rang out.  
"Ohoho! Someone really wants to see that happening," Tamer said, smirk audible in her voice. "Looks like we're not quite done yet."


End file.
